


e o meu desejo se perdeu de mim

by DuendeJunior



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Speculation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz, Alice, um sobretudo negro, o jardim à noite. E uma perda que dói.</p>
            </blockquote>





	e o meu desejo se perdeu de mim

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o último Challenge de Angst do Twitter. Prompt da vez: “ _One half of your OTP wearing the other’s jacket for months after they’re gone_ ”. Se passa depois do capítulo 104, portanto rolam vários spoilers e um tico de especulação. Also, "cabeça de alga" é o Gilbert (na scanlation em inglês colocaram "seaweed head", aí fui e traduzi por conta própria).
> 
> Título saído de _A Cruz e a Espada_ , de Paulo Ricardo e Renato Russo.
> 
> Fic não exatamente betada, desculpem os erros.

\- Oz!

A voz impaciente de Alice corta o silêncio do jardim e sobressalta o rapaz que, deitado na grama, encara o céu estrelado sem vê-lo. Ele vira o rosto na direção da coluna onde ela está encostada.

\- Alice - diz com um sorriso. - Não te vi chegar.

\- Tsc. Que criado mais incompetente - ela comenta, descendo os degraus e se dirigindo até ele. - É você quem deveria estar indo me informar que o jantar está pronto, não o contrário.

Alice se abaixa e senta na raiz de árvore mais próxima, tomando cuidado com as rendas de seu vestido cor de vinho. Oz não consegue deixar de achar engraçado que aquela ainda fosse a mesma moça que vestia a primeira coisa que aparecesse no guarda-roupa e que raramente terminava o dia sem manchas de lama em alguma peça, mas compreende bem o motivo do cuidado com aquele vestido em especial - o último presente de Sharon para Alice, determinado em testamento.

\- Ei - ela bate com os nós dos dedos num pedaço particularmente oco do tronco da árvore. - Em vez de ficar aí distraído de novo, se levante. Se a gente demorar muito, Lily vai acabar com toda a carne.

\- Já estou indo. - Oz diz, mas apenas se encolhe dentro do enorme sobretudo preto em vez de se levantar.

Alice estuda seu rosto à luz fraca das lanternas do jardim. Fora do Abismo, os efeitos da passagem do tempo finalmente começam a se mostrar em ambos, mas Oz parece mais velho que os vinte anos que completará naquele ano.

Ela revira suas memórias e percebe que não se lembra se aquilo começara no dia em que eles voltaram à mansão dos Baskerville, ou se era efeito de Gil. E não saber a incomoda.

Decide se concentrar em algo mais fácil de entender.

\- Ei - ela chama de novo. - O cabeça de alga mal tinha parado de usar esse casaco quando você se apossou dele, e isso já faz uns meses. Já está na hora de lavar, não acha?

Oz a encara por um breve momento antes de se voltar novamente para as estrelas.

\- Alguém já o mandou para a lavanderia. A pedido de Leo, acho - responde, num tom distraído. Ele molha os lábios com a língua e abre novamente a boca, mas apenas um suspiro escapa. Alice aguarda, curiosa.

\- … Sobrou só o cheiro da pólvora. - A frase sai suave, pouco mais alta que os murmúrios noturnos do jardim.

Alice franze as sobrancelhas, mas se mantém quieta.

\- Não sei se você ainda se lembra, mas Gilbert sempre cheirava a água de lavandas. - Oz continua. - Mesmo quando ele mexia na cozinha e as roupas dele ficavam com cheiro de fumaça, ou quando ele mexia nas pistolas e as limpava com aqueles fluidos estranhos, sempre tinha aquele cheiro de lavanda ao fundo. Era mais fácil de perceber quando ele nos dava um abraço.

Alice o conhece o suficiente para saber, mesmo sem enxergar direito, que há lágrimas já escorrendo por seu rosto.

\- Fiquei até surpreso por ter demorado tanto para desaparecer… Mas desapareceu. E um dia esse cheiro de pólvora também vai sumir. Talvez até esse sobretudo.

Ele levanta um braço e quase limpa o rosto na manga, mas interrompe o movimento no último segundo e passa apenas as costas da mão sobre os olhos.

\- É estranho como as provas de que a gente existiu nesse mundo vão sumindo, não é? - Oz diz por fim, com um sorriso trêmulo e olhos que mais uma vez refletem as estrelas sem notá-las. - Será que algum dia Jack sentiu isso quando pensou em Lacie?

Ele mal percebe que Alice se levantou até que ela lhe dá um chute nas costelas.

\- Você não é Jack, Oz. Você é meu coelho e meu criado, e acho que Gilbert concordaria comigo se estivesse aqui.

Aquele sobretudo nunca pareceu tão enorme quanto naquele momento, engolindo o corpo magro de Oz. Ela quer puxá-lo do chão e esbofeteá-lo até ele tirar da cabeça todas as ideias idiotas que estava alimentando, ela quer se enfiar junto com ele dentro da peça e contar histórias sobre Gilbert até os dois rirem e as nuvens passarem. Entretanto, Oz a encara com um olhar quase febril, e ela está assustada demais para se aproximar de novo.

\- Ninguém sabe melhor do que eu que não sou Jack. Mas… Um dia ele ocupou este corpo. O que ele sentiu por Lacie não é o que sinto por Gil… Porém ele a perdeu assim como perdi Gil. Talvez sejamos parecidos no luto, também.

Alice cerra os punhos em frustração e luta contra as lágrimas de medo que lhe chegam aos olhos.

\- Já te aviso, Oz: se você tentar mexer com o Abismo por qualquer motivo que esteja rodando nessa sua cabeça tonta, eu esmago você com as minhas botas e ainda tiro o cabeça de alga do ciclo de cem anos só pra me ajudar. Entendeu?

Oz não dá sinais de ter prestado atenção em suas palavras. Trincando os dentes, ela lhe dá outro chute - dessa vez forte o suficiente para fazê-lo rolar no gramado - e sai correndo do jardim, sentindo os olhos de Jack naquela torre em Sablier fazendo-a companhia durante o caminho de volta.


End file.
